epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Deadliest Wikior Episode 2: Gravity VS Killer
Check out Our Last Battle before getting on this and if you want to sign up please go to here for it. and now the end and Gravity VS Killer The End of Cave VS Voice Voice: SHIT! Well...Here it goes (Voice throws it and it reveals to be the stun one as he stuns himself) Voice: ARRGGGGGHHHHH Cave: I'm tired of hearing shit from you (Cave rips Voice's tonsols out) Voice: ........ Cave: Oh the irony in this! Now you are The Voice of The Voiceless! (Cave then proceeds to snap Voice's Neck) Cave: Thats for having me kill PP, BITCH! THE WINNER IS CAVE in a Very close call of 10-9 Reasons: Portal Gun can outmanuver Voice's equipment Better Minions Lemon Launcher can counter Saucepan Cannon Cave can be more aggressive then Voice and it become stronger because of it. The Armory Killer: SRW: A High Frequency Blade LRW: The World Stand PW: A ball of thread Armor: Stand is armor Skill: "Being a dick" (okay then.....) Equipment: EMP Grenade Special: 9 second Time Stop Minions: FrancisHatesWikia and Doc Louis. With Francis having a 12 gauge, and Doc having boxing gloves, chocolate bars, and a bike GravityMan: Short ranged weapon: Dagger Long ranged weapon: Browning Automatic Shotgun Projectile weapon: Bomb that when hitting the target shoots out several metal spikes dipped in poison as well as blinding flash Armor: Full body armor made of folded steel, lightweight but strong as fuck and bulletproof Skill: Greek Pankration fighting Equipment: Technology that can turn off gravity and turn it up/make it lighter/heavier (ex: lightening gravity so I can jump onto a ledge, then dropping it hard so people slam to the floor) Minion 1: Sun Wu Kong, with an upgraded staff that fires long range electric bolts that help him catch his prey and/or cook it Minion 2: Headless Horseman, with gun attached to his body that fires exploding bullets The Battle (We began as Killer and the handsome Dragonsblood23 are speaking Japanese) Dragon: キラーねえ、私たちは日本語を話すことではない、それ素晴らしいです Killer: うん、良いことの誰も、我々はウェブサイトを翻訳使用していることを知っているとし、誰でも巨大なホモです Dragon: 私はこの戦いで唯一のカメオだ原因まあ私は良い残します Killer: ドラゴン別れオーケー (Dragon leaves chat as Gravity comes in) Gravity: Hey Killer Killer: ちょっとファゴット Gravity: What? Killer: あなたのママは、人々がハロウィーンのために彼女のような服装ほど醜いです Gravity: For Fuck Sake Killer, Speak English! Killer: いいえ、私は恐ろしくいくつかの白い子供によって翻訳され好みます 3 2 1 FIGHT! (Gravity gets his daggar and is about to stab Killer's tonsols but Killer grabs it and throws it off in the distance) Killer: Nice Try Gravity, but that happened last battle and it would be lazy to have the same ending, Now taste the ultimate pain (Killer throws a ball of thread as it does nothing) Gravity: What The Fu- (Killer then stops time for 9 seconds and puts an EMP Grenade in the ball then time proceeds) Gravity: C-OH SHIT (Gravity then proceeds to switch the gravity as the grenade flies off and explodes) Killer: Well that was fast Gravity: bet you can't beat this (Gravity gets his shotgun out) Gravity: Any last words ???: I Got one for ya (Person reveals to be Francis as he uses his 12 guage to shot at Gravity's armor) Francis: Fuck Off Doc: We came here just in time Killer thanks to this bike! Killer: We should hurry, Gravity is heading for those dark woods (Francis, Killer, and Doc all sometime get on the bike and enter the forrest) Doc: You hear that sound Francis: What Sound Doc: I hear this sound of some weird creature Killer: Sounds like ape to me ???: More of a monkey (Person revealed to be Sun Wokung as he fires some electric bolts and breaks the peddles) Doc: I can't control the bike Killer: EVERYBODY GET OFF (Everyone but Doc get off the bike as Doc gets captured by Sun) Sun: Ohhh some chocolate Doc: WTF (Sun steals Doc's chocolate bar) Doc: oh....I thought you meant me cause i'm black Sun: Calm down Fat Albert Doc: Hey i'm not fat! I'm just big boned! Sun: Yeah you are just watch (Sun proceeds to eat Doc meanwhile Francis and Killer are walking in the woods) Killer: There goes Doc, who's next Francis: I don't know but I don't want to die horribly or anyth- (Francis dies horribly as The Headless Horsemen explodes Francis' crotch and he lands on the Headless Horsemen's Horse' ass covered in shit) Killer: Well that was a bit detailed now was it (Killer then finds himself surrounded by Sun, The Horseman, and Gravity) Gravity: Well its been fun but now you gotta go (Gravity proceeds to throw the spiked bomb but a giant yellow hand slaps it as it lands in Sun's mouth) Sun: I guess this is what I get for monkeying arou- (The Bomb explodes with spikes everywhere in Sun's stomach as Gravity proceeds to vomit) Horseman: Who is this Killer: This is The World, a stand thats gonna kick your ass! (The Horsemen and The World proceed to fight as spirits) Gravity: Well while those spirits are going lets do this bro Killer: Bring it (Gravity and Killer begin to fight but Gravity having the advantage due to his Greek Wrestling skills) The Horsemen: This being is too strong The World: I'm more then a being......I'M A GOD! AND YOU WILL BURN IN HELL! (The World punches the Horseman and his horse into the ground killing them) (Gravity is about to snap Killer's neck) Killer: HELP! (The World grabs Gravity in the neck) The World: Are you okay Killer? Killer: I'm fine, thank you. Now Kill him (The World is about to punch Gravity's head off) Killer: Now I shall live up to my name Gravity: So will I (The World's fist goes through Gravity) The World: What is this) (The World keeps punching but goes through Gravity with no effect) Killer: But......how? Gravity: Science my friend, Gravity can effect energy and since a Stand like The World uses a lot of energy for its power, I increased my gravity so much that The World is just air to me but since I know this gravity will hurt me on the way, I'll pull the highest the risk ever Killer: and what would that be Gravity: Well since if someone kills a stand, the user will also die. So i'm gonna push the gravity so hard on myself that it'll destroy the energy like The Stand around me. But the gravity could break my body so it could end in 2 ways, I die and nothing happens or I will be heavily injured but you will die along with your Stand Killer: You're Insane, You Know That Gravity? Gravity: I'm not insane to know how science works (Gravity increases the gravity) Killer: ARRRRGGGGGHHHH The World: ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH Gravity: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH (Gravity increases The Gravity by 1000) Gravity, The World and Killer: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH (A large explosion happens) Who shall win? Gravity Killer Category:Blog posts